


Тонкости взаимопонимания

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Being a Drama Queen, Atobe is a Good Boyfriend, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Ryoma Being a Angry Kitten
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Он повернулся на бок, опираясь одной рукой о постель, и различил в темноте почти невесомые очертания худого тела, клубочком свернувшегося у него под боком. Кейго словно при свете видел, как длинная челка темных волос спала на лоб, черты лица разгладились, возвращая им должную мягкость и стирая это вечно недовольное или, того хуже, бесстрастное выражение лица, делавшего мальчишку значительно старше своих шестнадцати лет.





	Тонкости взаимопонимания

Название: Тонкости взаимопонимания  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 20 февраля 2014

 

***************************

 

— Step, step…

Атобе поморщился сквозь сон и вяло отмахнулся, но странное бормотание не исчезло. Тяжело вздохнув, блондин недовольно приоткрыл глаза, но увидел лишь едва заметные, объятые темнотой глубокой ночи очертания спальни.

Вокруг стояла умиротворенная тишина. Слышно было только приглушенный стук маятника напольных часов за стеной, в рабочем кабинете. И больше ничего. Будто бы все поместье погрузилось в священный многовековой сон.

Атобе вздохнул. Наверное, он заработался вчера вечером, раз ночью ему снится всякий бред. 

Он прикрыл глаза, намереваясь спокойно проспать оставшиеся несколько часов. Но только он расслабился, как до него вновь донеслось слабое, невнятное бормотание.

— …one, two…

«Да черт подери, дадут мне сегодня поспать?» — раздраженно подумал Кейго, приподнимаясь на локтях, и самым недовольным взглядом окинул спальню.

Только привыкнув к полутьме и немного проснувшись, Атобе понял, что звук доносится слева. Он повернулся на бок, опираясь одной рукой о постель, и различил в темноте почти невесомые очертания худого тела, клубочком свернувшегося у него под боком. Кейго словно при свете видел, как длинная челка темных волос спала на лоб, черты лица разгладились, возвращая им должную мягкость и стирая это вечно недовольное или, того хуже, бесстрастное выражение лица, делавшего мальчишку значительно старше своих шестнадцати лет. 

Атобе преподнес руку к округлому плечу, но вместо не по-мальчишески нежной кожи пальцы легли на тонкое одеяло. Кейго хмыкнул. Ребенок ребенком — все также спит, свернувшись клубком, по самый кончик носа завернувшись в одеяло. Можно подумать, ему было холодно, да вот только Атобе знал наверняка: тому было более чем тепло и уютно в его объятиях. Даже если сам мелкий паршивец до сих пор открыто не признавал ничего подобного, лишь упрямо отводил взгляд, пряча порозовевшие скулы.

— …one, two…

Атобе замер, прислушиваясь. Не разобрав больше ничего, он подался ближе, и до его слуха донесся едва слышный, невнятный шепот:

— Step, step… one, two… one, two…

«Чего?» — озадаченно нахмурился блондин.

— Step, step… one, two… one, two… Ina Bauer…

«Что?» — опешил Атобе.

— Эй, — он легонько потряс юношу за плечо. Тот не пошевелился. — Эй, Рема, — чуть громче позвал он.

Эчизен нахмурился во сне, отмахнулся от Кейго и перевернулся на другой бок, еще плотнее закутавшись в одеяло, свернувшись сильнее и став будто бы еще меньше, чем был.

Послышался тихий удовлетворенный вздох, и в спальне воцарилась полная тишина.

— И что это было? — недоуменно вопросил Кейго.

 

* * *

 

Следующим утром Атобе, размышляя, был ли то странный сон или же все происходило на самом деле, проводил Рему странным взглядом, но тот вел себя как обычно. Независимо и равнодушно. Взгляд был спокоен и тверд, и казалось, что, разверзнись за окном Третья мировая, ровная гладь глубоких золотистых озер останется такой же умиротворенной.

Раз все было в порядке, Атобе только пожал плечами и продолжил завтракать. 

 

* * *

 

Поздно ночью Кейго вновь сквозь сон уловил тихое монотонное бормотание. То ли предыдущим вечером он не так сильно устал, то ли дело в том, что у него всегда был чуткий сон, блондин открыл глаза почти сразу же. Полежав немного без движения, чутко прислушиваясь, он повернул голову на бок. Рема лежал совсем рядом, все также свернувшись клубочком, кончиком выглядывающего из-под одеяла носа утыкаясь в плечо хетейца. Его тихое размеренное дыхание щекотало кожу, а едва слышно слетающие с губ слова обдавали ее теплой волной, поднимая в груди приятный трепет.

Атобе посмотрел на юношу долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Step, step… one, two… one, two…

«Не будь я здравомыслящим человеком, подумал бы, что это звучит как какое-то заклинание».

— Эй, — тихо позвал он и вздохнул, не получив какого-либо отклика.

Чуть приподнявшись на локтях, Атобе наклонился к брюнету и легко коснулся губами чужих приоткрытых губ. Поцелуй получился легким и недолгим. Отстранившись, он пристально посмотрел на юношу, хотя и не видел во тьме его лица. А тот, удовлетворенно вздохнув, посильнее натянул на себя одеяло и прильнул ближе, уткнувшись носом в грудь блондину. Бормотание прекратилось.

«Может, он это специально?» — заподозрил Атобе. Но нет, дыхание Ремы оставалось таким же ровным и безмятежным.

Опустившись на подушку, Кейго задумчиво посмотрел наверх, даже не видя потолка в царившей кругом темноте.

Может, за всеми своими делами он упустил что-то важное? Стоило подумать об этом, как на душе заскребло неприятное, тревожное чувство.

 

* * *

 

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — следующим утром, стоило Реме спуститься к завтраку, прямо спросил его Атобе.

— Э? — оторопел тот и заморгал удивленно. Усмехнулся. — Спрашиваешь тоном ревнивой жены. Я тебе изменил и сам не помню, как, когда и с кем? 

Блондин вздохнул.

— Я не это имел в виду. Или стоило?

— Отстань, Кейго. Не занимайся ерундой, — фыркнул Эчизен. — Ну?

— Что «ну»?

— О чем спрашивал?

— Тебя… — Атобе окинул брюнета внимательным взглядом, отмечая, что у того с чего-то вдруг отличное настроение с самого утра, — ничего в последнее время не беспокоит?

— Ха-а? — удивился тот. — Беспокоит?

— Да.

Эчизен задумался, нахмурился и вдруг вздохнул.

— Заметил все-таки? И как только умудрился? — последнее чуть слышно проворчал он себе под нос.

А блондин, поняв, что попал в самую точку, весь подобрался.

— И? — поторопил он.

— Не то, чтобы беспокоит, — проворчал Рема неохотно, — но у нас сегодня матч с Санадой. Может, из-за этого?

— Матч? — переспросил Атобе. — С Санадой? Ты не говорил.

Эчизен закатил глаза.

— А сейчас я что делаю?

— Ладно, проехали, — вздохнул тот и обеспокоенно нахмурился. — А что тебе снится?

Рема удивленно уставился на него.

— Снится?

— Да.

— Вообще?

— В последнее время.

— Ты сегодня какой-то странный, — констатировал Рема. — Не выспался?

Атобе хмыкнул. «Вторую ночь подряд и, между прочим, из-за тебя».

— Просто ответь.

Эчизен вздохнул, проворчав себе под нос:

— Не буйный, так непонятный какой-то… — и он задумался. В принципе, долго думать даже и не пришлось, и он предположил: — Теннис?

Атобе выразительно вскинул бровь.

— Тебе снится теннис?

— Ну, обычно да.

— И больше ничего?

— Нет?

— То есть, — Атобе вдруг пристально посмотрел на него, — ты хочешь сказать, что я тебе ни разу не снился?

Эчизен поперхнулся.

— А это-то тут причем?

— Значит, нет? — сощурился тот.

Рема ухмыльнулся.

— Мне тебя и в реальности хватает за глаза и за уши. Не хватало, чтобы ты меня еще и во снах донимал своим присутствием.

— А тенниса тебе не хватает? — сухо поинтересовался блондин.

Эчизен неоднозначно пожал плечами и поднялся из-за стола. Подойдя к Атобе, он двумя пальцами раздвинул пролегшую на его лбу хмурую складку и усмехнулся.

Наклонившись ниже, он прошептал:

— Не ревнуй, — и поцеловал. Почувствовав, как тут же ему на бедра властно легли сильные руки, он подался вперед и мгновенно оказался прижат к чужому телу. 

Ухмыльнувшись сквозь поцелуй, Рема зарылся пальцами в еще влажные после душа светло-русые волосы, за голову притягивая Кейго ближе к себе. 

Лежавшие на бедрах руки по-хозяйски неспешно начали скользить по юношескому телу. Одна опустилась чуть ниже спины, уверенно сжав упругие, обтянутые джинсовой тканью ягодицы, другая медленно плыла по стройной ноге, погладила внутреннюю сторону бедра, посылая по всему телу волнующую дрожь, и упоенно продвигалась к паху.

Слегка укусив его за губу, Эчизен разорвал поцелуй и, тихонько посмеиваясь, соскользнул с колен Атобе.

— Все, я побежал, — бросив через плечо воздушный поцелуй, он поспешил к двери и уже на пороге, не оборачиваясь, добавил: — Буду вечером. Если твоему высочеству интересно, матч в пять часов. На уличных кортах.

И с этими словами скрылся из виду.

Опустив руку вниз, Атобе обхватил твердую выпуклость брюк, процедив сквозь зубы:

— Вот паршивец… оставить меня, Атобе Кейго, в таком состоянии!

 

* * *

 

— Да сколько можно уже?! — не выдержал Атобе, в третий раз подряд проснувшись посреди ночи.

— Step, step… one, two… one, two… Ina Bauer… — тихо-тихо бормотал во сне Эчизен.

— Я бы еще понял, говори ты Twist Serve или Cyclone Smash, да даже это свое Mada mada dane! — соскочил Кейго с постели и заходил туда-сюда, меряя шагами темную спальню. — Но это? — остановившись посреди комнаты, он упер руки в бока, закинул голову назад и тяжело вздохнул. — Не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. И сам ты, судя по всему, тоже не в курсе.

Обернувшись, Атобе посмотрел на гибкие очертания стройного тела. Рема зашевелился, и блондин подался вперед, но юноша не проснулся — только подполз ближе, словно во сне ощутив отсутствие привычного совсем рядом тепла.

Тяжело вздохнув, Атобе лег обратно в постель и привлек брюнета к себе, успокаивающе проведя ладонью по его спине.

«Так не может дальше продолжаться. Надо что-то делать».

 

* * *

 

На следующий день, оставшись в кабинете студенческого совета наедине с Ошитари, Атобе спросил:

— Что делать, если человек разговаривает во сне?

Юуши оторопел, но виду не подал. Многозначительно помолчав, он поправил на переносице очки и произнес:

— Атобе, я и не знал, что ты начал решать свои проблемы подобным способом. Неудивительно, что тебя начали беспокоить кошмары…

— Ошитари, не пори чушь! — разозлился блондин. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мои методы чисты и законны, а репутация безупречна!

— Ладно-ладно, я тебя понял. И с чего тогда вдруг такие вопросы?

— Не задумывайся о пустяках. Никто не просит искать тебя причины и виноватых, просто скажи, как от этого избавиться.

— Э… ну… — Ошитари забеспокоился. Не к добру Атобе завел такой разговор, но напрямую он ведь ни за что не признается в собственной слабости. А если что-то серьезное? С такими вещами лучше не шутить. А он что тут, дипломированный врач?

— «Ну» что? — раздраженно поторопил его блондин.

«Злится, — констатировал Юуши. — Плохой знак».

— Возможно, — осторожно начал он, — перед сном стоит выпить снотворное? И т… человек, кем бы он там ни был, будет спать как убитый до самого утра. В такой ситуации ему точно будет не до разговоров, — чуть не проговорившись, спешно закончил друг, внимательно наблюдая за президентом студенческого совета.

Тот хмурился. Идея ему, кажется, не нравилась. Ну да, капитан никогда не любил пить всякие лекарства. В здоровом теле — здоровый дух. А уж какое тело у Атобе… «Сгинь, сгинь, черт», — помотал головой Юуши, выгоняя навязчивые образы-воспоминания из душевых после тренировок.

— Но лучше, конечно, будет обратиться за консультацией к врачу, — как можно более доверительным тоном сообщил он, пока Атобе совсем не погрузился в свои тяжкие думы. Тот, словно очнувшись, перевел взгляд на друга и вопросительно приподнял бровь, предлагая договорить. — Просто мало ли что, — нарочито небрежно пожал плечами Ошитари. — А вдруг что-то серьезное?

Блондин помрачнел, взгляд его стал предельно сосредоточен.

— Ты, безусловно, прав. И как я сам не сообразил сразу? — он кивнул собственным мыслям. — Я всегда говорил, что тенсай нашей команды — ты.

Услышать прямую похвалу от Атобе в середине дня? И не на тренировке? Ошитари сглотнул. Кажется, все действительно очень плохо.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что всегда можешь рассчитывать на меня, — «что же происходит, Атобе?», — и ты можешь рассказать мне все, что тебя беспокоит, — Юуши сделал паузу, выжидающе смотря на капитана. — Атобе?..

— Что? — тот, кажется, вновь погрузился в свои мысли и теперь, очнувшись, недоуменно взглянул на Юуши. — Ты еще здесь?

— А?

— Мне нужно позвонить.

— Да, разумеется. Без проблем. Встретимся после обеда на паре?

Атобе молча кивнул, неопределенно взмахнув рукой, и повернулся к другу спиной.

Ошитари вышел из кабинета, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь.

«Надо серьезно поговорить с ребятами».

 

* * *

 

Идея со снотворным Атобе не понравилась сразу же, а вот позвонить врачу действительно стоило. И сейчас, стоя у окна кабинета студенческого совета, бессмысленно скользя взглядом по раскинувшемуся внизу двору, где кругом сновали студенты, перемешались разговоры и раздавался веселый смех, он ждал, когда семейный врач поднимет трубку.

Отозвались сразу после второго гудка.

— Атобе-кун! Какой неожиданный звонок! Неужели что-то случилось? Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? Мне, право, очень приятно тебя слышать, но подобные звонки, к сожалению, обычно несут с собой мало хороших новостей…

Терпеливо дожидаясь, когда привычный поток приветствий исчерпает себя, Атобе, наконец, смог перехватить слово.

— К сожалению, да, мой звонок далек от простой вежливости. Я к вам по делу.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Вздохнув, Атобе повторил тот же вопрос, что совсем недавно задал и Ошитари.

— Гхм… — озадаченно кашлянул в трубу пожилой мужчина. — Мальчик мой, тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Это не для меня. Дело касается моего друга.

— Да-да, конечно, — поспешил согласиться врач, и Атобе скрипнул зубами. Какого черта все тут же думают, что именно с ним что-то не так? — Не суть важно, кто это будет. Проблему я понял, как и то, что таблетками ты решать ничего не хочешь?

— Именно так, — блондин мысленно чертыхнулся. Прозвучало так, будто он действительно говорит о себе.

— Ну ладно. Хорошо. Возможно, все и не так серьезно, как ты думаешь. Попробуй послушать внимательнее, что т… твой друг говорит во сне. Быть может, таким образом подсознание пытается дать знать о чем-то? Какие-то скрытые, еще не вполне осознанные желания?

— Хм… — Атобе задумался. Он уже наизусть выучил это «заклинание» Эчизена, но… тайные желания? — Хорошо, спасибо. Я попробую именно так и поступить.

— Вот и замечательно, — удовлетворенно молвил мужчина, — и нечего было паниковать. Больше пока ничего не беспокоит?

— Нет, все замечательно.

— Рад это слышать. О, и не забудь перед сном включить диктофон, — обеспокоенно опомнился врач. — Иначе так ничего и не узнаешь.

«Да что вы все заладили!» — разозлился Атобе.

Сухо поблагодарив еще раз и попрощавшись, он опустился в кресло и задумался.

Тайные желания, значит?

— Step, step, one, two, one, two, Ina Bauer… — едва слышно пробормотал он и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, вздохнул.

И что это, черт подери, должно значить?

 

* * *

 

Эчизен вздохнул, с неприязнью посмотрел на свой шкафчик и все же подцепил двумя пальцами ручку, с неохотой потянув на себя. И тут же поморщился, когда на него хлынул целый поток шоколада. Не зря он целый день обходил его за тридевять земель — как знал, что произойдет, стоит ему приоткрыть дверцу. Вот ведь… из года в год одно и то же.

Юноша вздохнул, с кислым выражением лица окидывая образовавшуюся возле ног кучку. От красного, розового, фиолетового, вишневого и самых разных оттенков да полутонов начинало рябить в глазах. Хотелось просто взять и уйти, оставив все так, как есть, не притрагиваясь, но вряд ли директор оценит кучку цветастого мусора в школьном коридоре, даже если эта кучка — нераспечатанный шоколад в самом разнообразном его виде. 

Ничего не поделаешь. 

В очередной раз прокляв самый ненавистный день в году, Эчизен достал из шкафчика пару забытых учебников, из-за которых, собственно, и прибежал в пустую школу прямо с корта — занятия давным-давно закончились, и охранник весьма неохотно пропустил его, взмыленного, в спортивной форме, внутрь. Пошарив среди книг, тетрадей и всякой ерунды, юноша выудил из недр шкафчика пакет, встряхнул его и по-быстрому запихнул в него сладости, сейчас особо не задумываясь, что будет делать с ними после. Ему дали всего несколько минут, и пора уже было возвращаться, пока охранник не отправился на его поиски.

Пакет оказался неожиданно тяжелым, и своей тяжестью он оттягивал и без того уставшие после долгой, насыщенной, изнуряющей тренировки руки. Вот и еще одна причина, из-за которой Рема готов был до конца жизни ненавидеть этот день. 

Сунув поверх конфет и шоколада забытые учебники, он поспешил к выходу и, прошмыгнув мимо ворчавшего что-то себе под нос охранника, заторопился к клубу. Большинство ребят уже разошлись по домам, некоторые еще плелись к воротам и с вялыми улыбками прощались с ним до понедельника. Уже заходя в клуб, Эчизен боковым зрением отметил, что кто-то еще уходил с корта. Видимо, собирал мячи и приводил его в порядок перед утренней тренировкой. А он-то уже думал, что остался последним.

Бросив пакет с конфетами рядом со скамейкой, не обращая внимания на то, как тот угрожающе накренился, грозясь вывалить на пол добрую половину сладостей, Рема достал учебники, направился к своей полке и, переложив их в спортивную сумку, начал переодеваться. А прикрытая дверь с глухим грохотом распахнулась, впуская в помещение клуба оставшегося члена команды.

— Ого, какое богатство! — весело присвистнули за спиной. — Да кто-то у нас тут звезда! — смешок и по-доброму язвительное: — В очередной раз.

— Можно подумать, я об этом просил, — проворчал брюнет, стягивая через голову футболку.

— Ну-ну, — усмехнулся товарищ по команде. — Знаешь, я тебе даже верю — стоит только посмотреть на твою леопардовую спину! — расхохотался он, а Эчизен на мгновение застыл, с трудом перебарывая желание обернуться и посмотреть, чем на этот раз его наказал Атобе. — Знали бы наши, что ты занят, так, может, и отстали бы. И весь этот великолепный шоколад, глядишь, достался бы кому-нибудь другому…

Рема хмыкнул, незаметно для друга закатив глаза.

— Хочешь — забирай.

— Что?! Ты серьезно?

— Мне все это не нужно.

— Ух, ты! — обрадовался напарник. — Круто, спасибо! 

Переодевшись в чистое — сильно хотелось в душ, но Рема решил принять его в особняке, — он скосил взгляд на широко улыбающегося друга.

— Пожалуйста.

И начал собираться, не обращая внимания на шебуршение рядом. Сейчас все его мысли были совсем не об этом. Хотелось в душ, поесть и завалиться спать. Сегодня тренировка оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, и после нее все тело ломила тянущая, относительно приятная боль напополам с усталостью.

— О! — внезапно окликнул его напарник, и Рема невольно вздрогнул. Усыпает на ходу уже? Он тихо усмехнулся.

— Что?

— Держи! — уверенно заявили ему, и брюнет обернулся, смерив удивленно-недоуменным взглядом протянутую коробку. Не понимая, что с ней не так, он посмотрел на товарища по команде, вопросительно вскинув бровь. — Совесть решительно не позволяет мне забрать у тебя еще и этот дорогущий швейцарский шоколад. Кто-то очень сильно раскошелился на такой подарок, и ты просто обязан принять его! Тут еще, кстати, конвертик какой-то. Хм… любовное признание? — ухмыльнулся парень. — Выглядит так, будто за него отгрохали целый миллион — притронуться страшно!

Эчизен вздохнул, отворачиваясь.

— Мне все равно.

— Что? — не поверил своим ушам тот. — Даже не хочешь узнать, кто прислал тебе такую вкусную красоту?

— Если тебя так мучает любопытство, открой да посмотри.

— Но нельзя читать чужие письма, а уж любовные — тем более! Нет, нет, нет!

— Кто просит тебя читать его? Посмотри в самый конец. Разве там не должна стоять подпись?

— Ну… — не слишком уверенно протянул друг, поглядывая на коробку в руках и манящий конвертик. — Если ты так говоришь…

— Давай уже быстрее, — вздохнул Рема, успев полностью собраться, и теперь закрывал пустой шкафчик. — Мы последние, пора уходить.

— Сейчас, сейчас… — поспешно пробормотал тот. 

Воцарилось молчание. Слышно было только шорох разворачиваемой бумаги. Прислонившись спиной к шкафчикам, Эчизен скрестил руки на груди и уже откровенно клевал носом. Плевать на ванну и ужин, сейчас бы очутиться в их огромной, теплой, невероятно мягкой и уютной постели…

— Эй, Эчизен, — удивленно произнес напарник, вырывая брюнета из полудремы. — Кажется, это не любовное посл… ого! Вот это да! — вытаращился он. — Ни фига себе подарочек!

— Что там? — зевнув, без особого интереса просил Рема.

— Слышь, друг, да тебе тут вручили vip-приглашение на частные курсы по фигурному катанию! Нет, погоди, это членская карточка?

— Что? — не понял тот.

— Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? — серьезно посмотрел на него друг и вдруг широко ухмыльнулся. — Кто-то решил взяться за тебя всерьез!

— Не смешно, — отрезал брюнет. — От кого оно?

— Так, сейчас… хм… странное что-то…

— Что?

— Да, думаю, может, опечатка какая, или почерк такой, или я плохо воспринимаю все эти завитушки и витиеватости… но написано вроде «Кейго». А должно быть, наверное, Кейко? — парень задумался. — Только я не припоминаю никакой такой Кейко в нашей школе. Она ведь, должно быть, из обеспеченной семьи. Хотя я не со многими общаюсь, но можно будет у парней или у тех же девчонок поспрашивать — вдруг знают или…

— Забудь. Я сам со всем разберусь.

— А? Что? Ты уверен?

— Закроешь тут все? Мне срочно нужно доделать одно дело.

— Да, конечно, — напарник растерянно смотрел, как Эчизен подхватил на плечо свою сумку, выхватил из его руки тот самый конверт с карточкой и буквально вылетел из раздевалки клуба, чуть ли не пыль за собой поднимая. Если бы такое было возможно в это время года.

Проводив брюнета взглядом, парень пожал плечами. «Наверное, вспомнил действительно что-то важное, раз так сорвался с места».

Только сейчас он заметил, что в другой руке по-прежнему лежала коробка со швейцарским шоколадом.

— Эй!.. — взвыл юноша, но возглас его получился больше жалобным. — Да я же не вытерплю до завтра и съем все до того, как верну тебе! Черт… может, поискать-таки эту девчонку? Вдруг красивая?.. Эчизен все равно занят, а вдруг, глядишь, и я ей понравлюсь… в конце концов, мы же из одного с ним клуба!

 

* * *

 

Рема никогда не добирался до особняка так быстро, будто не он всего несколько минут назад еле ноги передвигал от усталости.

Взлетев вверх по лестнице, он ворвался в кабинет Атобе.

— И как это понимать?! — яростно махая над собой пурпурным конвертом, бесился он.

Проигнорировав то, как именно ворвался к нему юноша (можно подумать, в первый раз), Атобе посмотрел на конверт и довольно хмыкнул. Его подарок доставили вовремя и явно по адресу, это хорошо.

— Не стоит благодарностей, — отмахнулся он. — Я просто совместил приятное с полезным и заодно обеспечил себе здоровый крепкий сон.

— Благодарностей?! — задохнулся от возмущения Рема. — Каких еще, черт подери, благодарностей! Похоже, что я в каком-то месте доволен?! Да я терпеть не могу фигурное катание!

— Я так не думаю.

— Что? — от столь уверенного, спокойного ответа брюнет на мгновение даже растерялся. Но тут же вновь вспыхнул, как спичка. — Ты, Обезьяний король, снова слишком много на себя берешь! Что во фразе «терпеть не могу» тебе непонятно?!

— С ней как раз все ясно, но оставь ее в покое. Здесь она совершенно не к месту.

— А, по-моему, очень даже!

— На самом деле ты так не думаешь.

— Что?! Да с чего ты взял вообще это!

— Просто поверь мне на слово: это все для твоего собственного блага. Может, сейчас ты этого еще сам не осознаешь, но очень скоро поймешь, что я был прав, и скажешь мне спасибо. Тебе это нужно, ты сам хочешь, я точно знаю.

Эчизен чуть ли не взвыл, готовый побиться головой о стенку или рвать на себе волосы. Терпеливый, мягкий голос Атобе и абсурдность ситуации напоминала ему разговор с психиатром. 

— Атобе, — тяжело вздохнув, мрачно посмотрел он на блондина, — ты уже совсем того? Ты-то откуда можешь знать, что я хочу, если я сам этого еще не знаю!

Тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Может, я просто знаю, о чем ты втайне мечтаешь? — бархатно произнес он.

Рема застонал.

— Да конечно! — поняв, что разговаривать не имеет смысла, он глубоко вздохнул. — Ладно, плевать. Все равно я никуда не пойду. Мне только жаль зря потраченных денег.

— Нет, пойдешь, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Атобе.

— Вот еще! — нахохлился парень.

— Я сказал, да.

— Ни за что!

— Пойдешь, и точка.

— Не заставишь!

— О, не беспокойся.

— Только через мой труп!

— Как тебе будет удобно.

— Да не пойду я туда!

— Пойдешь.

— Да с чего я должен?!

— Твое подсознание решило за тебя! — неожиданно рявкнул Атобе.

В кабинете воцарилась тишина.

Эчизен отрешенно уставился на блондина.

— Подсознание, — медленно повторил он.

— Да, — процедил Кейго, кляня свой длинный язык.

— Решило за меня.

— Да.

— И ты об этом знаешь.

— Естественно. Раз до тебя все само никак самостоятельно не доходит, я решил немного помочь.

И Рема даже не знал, что ему возразить, глядя на это серьезное, полное уверенности в своей правоте, выражение лица.

Прикрыв глаза, он медленно выдохнул.

«Кажется, все гораздо хуже, чем я думал».

— Кейго, — спокойно, помня, что ни в коем случае нельзя повышать голос и тем более кричать (последние десять минут придется как-то пережить), произнес юноша. — Когда ты… разговаривал с моим подсознанием?

— Да что с ним разговаривать, — отмахнулся тот, и Эчизен вздохнул с облегчением. — Оно само у тебя кого хочешь заговорит и все расскажет. Полная твоя противоположность. Просто находка для шпиона.

Рано обрадовался.

— И когда же оно сдало тебе все мои… э… тайные желания?

— Да оно все последние три ночи только об этом и говорит, мне уже надоело просыпаться под утро и слушать одно и то же, одно и то же, будто ты заклинание читаешь какое-то, только с совершенно идиотским текстом! Да я уже сам все наизусть выучил! Step, step, one, two, one, two, turn and Ina Bauer! Kick, punch, Ina Bauer! Axe kick, Ina Bauer! Ina Bauer, Ina Bauer! Бесит! Абсолютная бессмыслица! Да еще через слово Инна Бауэр! — он перевел дыхание и продолжил уже спокойнее: — Тогда я позвонил нашему семейному врачу, и он сказал, что, возможно, ты что-то очень сильно подсознательно хочешь, раз так часто говоришь об этом во сне. И когда он сказал об этом, все сошлось. Что я, по-твоему, не знаю терминов фигурного катания? Очевидно же, что ты хочешь научиться кататься на коньках. Хотя сам еще, возможно, этого не понял. Но поскольку у тебя есть я, то, считай, все твои проблемы уже были решены, не успев начаться, — Атобе устало провел рукой по волосам. — Ты пойдешь на занятия, и не спорь больше. Я, между прочим, для тебя старался, неблагодарный.

Он замолчал. В кабинете воцарилась какая-то подозрительная тишина. Обеспокоившись, что столько информации сразу, наверное, слишком много, Атобе обернулся.

Но Эчизен не выглядел шокированным или ошеломленным. Он вообще как-то странно весь скрючился, зажал рот ладонью и полуобернулся к блондину боком, пряча лицо. Плечи его подозрительно тряслись.

Атобе глубоко вздохнул, мысленно ругая себя за несдержанность. Все же не стоило вот так…

А Рема сдавленно всхлипнул и, наконец, не выдержав, расхохотался, запрокинув голову назад. Звонко, искренне, до выступающих в уголках глаз слез, быстро сбегавших прозрачными ручейками по вискам к шее. Он смеялся долго, и Атобе растерялся. Он, как зачарованный, смотрел на это счастливое, невероятно открытое лицо, словно видел его впервые. А так оно и было. Никогда раньше, даже на том памятном финале Национального чемпионата, мальчишка не выглядел так… Кейго даже не мог подобрать слов. И сейчас он чувствовал себя странно. Ему нравилось смотреть на смягчившиеся, будто во сне, черты лица, на широкую счастливую улыбку, на весело прищуренные глаза, сейчас сияющие чистым золотом. Ему нравилось слушать такой искренний, заливистый смех. Он готов был поклясться, что никто, никто, кроме него, не видел всегда такого высокомерного, самоуверенного, дерзкого мальчишку — таким… сияющим. Он сиял всегда, но сейчас… казалось, это был совершенно другой, очень теплый, мягкий и уютный свет. И таким Ремой не хотелось делиться ни с кем. Особенно таким.

Но в то же время, смотря на него, Атобе чувствовал неприятно царапающее внутри тревожное чувство. Все. Довел парня, и он не выдержал такого объема информации. И вроде надо что-то делать, встряхнуть, остановить его, но Атобе просто не мог двинуться с места.

Наконец, отсмеявшись и вытерев выступившие слезы, Эчизен посмотрел на блондина все теми же сияющими золотом глазами и выдохнул, улыбаясь, качая головой:

— Ты… такой… — «влюбленный» — …идиот.

Отмерев и услышав последние слова, Атобе фыркнул.

— Тебя послушать, так все кругом идиоты, а ты один такой умный, — скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к столу, хмыкнул он, невольно про себя отмечая, что даже не заметил, когда поднялся из-за стола — наверное, пока читал свою отповедь.

Все еще тихонько посмеиваясь, Рема, слегка пошатываясь, прошел через кабинет и прильнул к Атобе, мгновенно обнимая того руками за шею и чувствуя, как одновременно с тем вокруг талии, переплетаясь в замок, обвиваются сильные руки. По губам пробежала легкая улыбка, и юноша опустил голову на грудь блондину, тихонько удовлетворенно вздохнув. Вот так было очень спокойно и уютно, и еще так тепло…

А Кейго уже решительно ничего не понимал. Эчизен мало того, что вроде успокоился, так еще и в руки дался, сам первый подошел, теперь ластится, словно ничего не произошло. Полудикий котенок.

— А теперь, — довольно улыбаясь, проговорил Рема, — я расскажу тебе, в чем действительно было дело…

 

* * *

 

— Так, значит, мой парень, — выслушав все с удивительно бесстрастным выражением лица, сухо произнес Атобе, особо выделив последние два слова, — несовершеннолетний вор, таскающий алкоголь и всякое дешевое пойло из-под носа у опасных типов для какого-то немытого, жуткого, пропахшего перегаром, неотесанного мужика, да к тому же подбивает на это своих старших, как видно, не сильно благоразумных товарищей и получает от всего этого удовольствие?

— Они сами за мной пошли, и вообще меня заставили, — самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, возразил Эчизен.

— Так ты у нас, оказывается, еще и жертва.

— Вот именно.

— Тогда тебя надо пожалеть… — успокаивающе скользя ладонью вниз по юношеской спине, Атобе остановился чуть ниже спины и вдруг шлепнул по ягодицам. — А еще наказать, чтоб впредь не поддавался на уловки всяких мужиков. Куда в это время смотрел Санада? Он должен был приглядывать за тобой, и почему я не удивлен, что ты и его подбил на свою авантюру? — блондин покачал головой. — Вот никому доверить нельзя, пока меня рядом нет.

— А ты что же, — обхватив ладонями лицо хетейца, Эчизен вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел в спокойные темно-голубые глаза, — мне не доверяешь?

Кейго открыто встретил его испытывающий взгляд. В глазах обоих искорки недавнего веселья от того, как же глупо и забавно все получилось, растаяли, и теперь в них царила серьезность, заполненная ожиданием.

— Тебе — доверяю, — спокойно молвил Атобе, нарушив воцарившуюся ненадолго тишину. — Другим — нет. Никогда не знаешь, что творится в голове у всех этих людей вокруг.

— А что происходит у меня, значит, не так важно? — усмехнулся Рема, но настороженный взгляд выдавал его истинные мысли. «Я такой же человек, как они. Я тоже могу предать. Разве ты не задумывался об этом хотя бы раз?»

Темно-голубые глаза смотрели спокойно.

— А ты позволишь мне разочароваться в тебе?

— Нет, — сорвалось с губ. «Только не ты». Опустив взгляд и ладони с лица блондина, юноша уткнулся носом в твердую грудь, словно смутившись, и вдохнул одуряющий аромат мужского парфюма. — Конечно, нет, — чуть тише произнес он.

Атобе коснулся губами его волос, сильнее прижав к себе.

— Как и я.

Воцарилась тишина, настолько спокойная и уютная, что ее не хотелось прерывать: ни жестом, ни словом.

Уткнувшись лбом в мерно вздымавшуюся грудь, Рема чувствовал тепло и скрытую силу в крепко обнимавших его руках. И он не видел, но услышал, как Атобе вдруг ухмыльнулся:

— Даже не спросишь почему?

— Иди к черту, — фыркнул он, и над ухом раздался довольный смешок.

Им не нужны были слова, которых все равно было недостаточно. Вместо них все говорили взгляды, жесты, мимолетные касания украдкой, полные таинственного, известного только им двоим значения. Они не выставляли свои отношения напоказ, при случайной встрече на очередном турнире обмениваясь колкими фразами, внимательными взглядами и пренебрежительными касаниями и расходясь каждый со своей командой, унося с собой частичку чужого тепла. Не привлекая излишнего внимания, они держались друг с другом вызывающе и естественно, соперничали, дрались за победу и хранили один на двоих секрет, согревавший их изнутри.

 

Эчизен тихо улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза и совсем расслабившись в крепких объятиях, и оттого едва не вскрикнул, когда Атобе одним уверенным рывком взвалил его к себе на плечо.

— Эй! Ты что делаешь?! А ну, опусти меня!

— Я разве не говорил, что тебя надо наказать?

— И пожалеть ты тоже хотел!

— Этот сеанс закончился только что.

— Что? Нечестно!

— Ничего подобного. И, кстати, я намереваюсь получить свой подарок на Белый день.

— Э?

— Станцуешь со мной на льду?

— Чего?! Ни за что!

— Ну-ну, куда ты от меня денешься…

— Эй, Атобе, я серьезно!

— Да-да. Занятия начинаются с понедельника, в семь. Не опаздывай.

— Атобе!!!


End file.
